Chocolate Ice Cream and Aliens
by zEniTh oF eLitE
Summary: Well, this is a story about Eriol and Tomoyo, TOGETHER. Itz a bit warped and weird, just like me! Please review!!!
1. The Meeting

Chocolate Ice Cream and Aliens  
  
By zEniTh oF eLitE  
  
I don't really know how to do this but these people are not my own. Their looks are not my own either. They are in actuality Clamp's. It's just the idea of the story that belongs to me. Oh yea, the double-fudge chocolate drizzled ice cream is mine. Yummy.  
  
"I need chocolate ice cream. I need a quart of chocolate ice cream and some fresh air," Tomoyo said to herself. She pushed back her teal chair and stood up in the middle of her giant room.  
  
Her dark violet curls were a mess on her shoulders. Her big amethyst eyes were red and had dark bags under them. She had been crying. Crying over her breakup with her ex-boyfriend. A broken image of him and her was lying in the trashcan next to her computer.  
  
She was thinking, thinking about running away to start a new life. Or perhaps death. Her best friend, Sakura was in Hong Kong, visiting her boyfriend, Syaoran. They communicated by e-mails of course, but she couldn't bear to tell Sakura. She had no one.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her pink jacket and wore it over her crumpled school uniform. She walked outside, to a bright, sunny day. It was pure torture as the sun shined on her back, reminding her of the happy days she had with ex-boyfriend. She ran into a 7-Eleven, to the freezers, and pulled out a quart of double-fudge chocolate drizzled ice cream. Equipped with a few spoons, she was determined to eat her troubles away.  
  
She walked into Reedington Park, sat on a bench under a remote maple tree, and opened up the carton of ice cream. Everything reminded her of him. Everything except chocolate ice cream, he was allergic to that. She slowly dug into the carton and determinedly gulp the spoonful down.  
  
"What are you eating?" A strange blue-hair boy was smiling at her, "Oh! I'm sorry. I am Hiragizawa Eriol."  
  
"Hi. I'm Daidaeji Tomoyo," she said. He reminded her of a cat, most particularly a Cheshire Cat. He had dark azure hair and a pair of giant glasses that framed his chubby, round face.  
  
"You have a very pretty name." Eriol studied the girl closely. She was so beautiful yet her eyes were red. She was crying. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Yes. I am. Perfectly fine. Excellent. Couldn't be better," Tomoyo said, trying to convince herself as well as Eriol.  
  
"No, really, I mean it. You can tell me. I am a perfect stranger. I can't tell any of your friends. Trust me," Eriol pleaded earnestly. He clasped her tiny and delicate hands. Tomoyo looked into his deep blue eyes and decided to trust him.  
  
"Do you want some of my ice cream?" she asked. He dug into his bookbag that was next to him and grabbed a spoon. He scooped a large portion and ate it in one gulp.  
  
Eriol's eyes lit up, "Delish! What is this again?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "It's ice cream! You acted as if you haven't ever had it before!"  
  
The boy chuckled and seemed to be trying very hard to change the subject. He touched her nose very gently and sighed, "Your boyfriend broke up with you didn't he?" 


	2. Sunsets and Stars

I think I need to put that Clamp statement up again or else people would think I'm stealing the corporation's stuff. Anyway, here goes. These characters don't belong to me. I'm glad because I would've ruined their lives and made them evil and kill people. The people and references to others belong to Clamp. However, the idea is truly my own and my friends can vouch for me.  
  
Okay…Okay…We need to recap or else the story doesn't make sense unless you are reading the whole thing at once. You can skip this if you like.  
  
"Do you want some of my ice cream?" she asked. He dug into his bookbag that was next to him and grabbed a spoon. He scooped a large portion and ate it in one gulp.  
  
Eriol's eyes lit up, "Delish! What is this again?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "It's ice cream! You acted as if you haven't ever had it before!"  
  
The boy chuckled and seemed to be trying very hard to change the subject. He touched her nose very gently and sighed, "Your boyfriend broke up with you didn't he?"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She nodded and began to cry on his shoulders. "He…he…dumped me…for that slut…Victoria…" she sobbed. There it was. The hard facts, the truth that she never confided in with anyone else except this unknown boy.  
  
"Dry your tears and come with me," Eriol said quietly. He led her to the outer fringes of the park. It was the late afternoon. The sun was beginning to set. The rays of light mingled with the darkness. They sat together on a wooden bench, overlooking a small, river, and watched the golden sun go down and the twinkling stars appear.  
  
"There is the belt of Orion," Eriol pointed out.  
  
Tomoyo said, "It must be a peaceful place, up there, with no worries, no trouble, on a distance planet."  
  
"Do you really want to go somewhere else? Away from this world?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes! I do!" Tomoyo declared fervently.  
  
She then said, "It's getting late. Do you want to come over to my house for dinner? However, my parents are away on a "just gorgeous" vacation in the Bahamas. We'll eat rice balls. Ok?"  
  
Eriol accepted the invitation gladly. He swung his bookbag on to his back and Tomoyo stood up. The two strolled to Tomoyo's house, hand in hand. 


	3. First Kiss

They sat in the dimly lit Adobe-styled kitchen, eating rice balls and drinking marble soda. A wide screen TV was on, showing The Simpsons. However, those two were not watching, they were staring at each other with smiles on their faces.  
  
Later that evening, they sat on the wooden floor of her large room together, listening to Japanese pop music and talking about life in general. They found out so much about each other. They were very similar in taste, interest, and style. It turns out that both Eriol and Tomoyo were amateur astronomers. They felt as if they knew each other before.  
  
"Where do you live?" Tomoyo brought up the subject.  
  
Eriol said, "Nowhere really. I just ran away from home." He blushed a nice roseate color. It was a part of the truth.  
  
"Stay with me," she begged, "I have to sleep here alone every night since my parents are away."  
  
Tomoyo beckoned him to follow her. They entered a mini movie theater and sound booth rolled into one.  
  
"My parents installed it for me as a compensation for the times they were not with me, which is almost all the times," Tomoyo said bitterly and weakly managed a smile.  
  
She pulled him over to the long rows of movies, some homemade. Eriol chose the closest one and popped it in the VCR system. It was all about this girl named Sakura. He thought it was boring and grabbed another one. It was about Sakura again. He looked through about ten movies.  
  
"It is all about Sakura. Never you. What's up with that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well, she is my best friend. She is special. Not I. I am the one making the films. I am not pretty like her," Tomoyo said.  
  
"How can you say that?" Eriol stuttered, "I…I… think you are the most beautiful person ever." His faced flushed red and he turned around.  
  
"Omigosh," Tomoyo whispered, "You are the first to ever say it to me." She looked into his deep blue eyes and kissed him gently on his trembling lips. He kissed her back.  
  
"I have a large secret. If I tell you will you never tell anyone else?" Eriol asked, seriously. 


	4. Secrets

"Of course!" Tomoyo said, a bit uncomfortable. She felt very slutty at this moment and realized how desperate she sounded, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Eriol asked, a little taken aback.  
  
Tomoyo murmured, "Oh nothing. What is your secret?"  
  
"Okay, here goes," Eriol took a deep breath, "I am an alien. I am known as Rebel Eriol from the Planet Aneli."  
  
Tomoyo started to laugh but stopped when she saw his solemn face.  
  
"Really?" she asked," Are you really from outer space? Well… well… if you are… what… what can you do?"  
  
"We, Anelians, can see your past. I know you don't believe me. But listen," Eriol touched her hands gently, "Hmm… your friend Sakura is a magician right? So is her boyfriend, Li Syaoran. She is visiting him in Hong Kong."  
  
"Omigosh, you know everything," Tomoyo said, her glittering purple eyes wide with astonishment.  
  
"Well… not everything. Just some things. For example, I don't know your deepest desires, your subconscious, or your future, not much at least," he stuttered, his face red with embarrassment.  
  
"Do you want to know?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Know what?" He inquired, "Oh. What you want to do right now. Sure."  
  
"I really wish to leave this place, this house. To go somewhere. To get away from here. Away from loneliness. To…to…" she yelled desperately, holding her head in pain as she collapsed down. Fortunately, Eriol was there to catch her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered before she fainted and collapsed in his arms. Eriol gently carried her to her bed. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her. When he came back, she was awake and sitting up.  
  
Eriol said anxiously, "Are you alright? Do you want anything? What just happened?"  
  
"I'm okay," she smiled weakly, "Don't worry about me. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome," he blushed and busied himself, pretending to wipe dust off an immaculate shelf. He walked back to the bed and stated seriously,"Tell me what happened. Please?"  
  
"Well, I think it is the stress or something. I haven't had a fainting spell since… since almost three years ago or something," Tomoyo tried to change the subject, "Hey, why are you called Rebel Eriol anyways?"  
  
"Well," he said, "I've been known as a bad ass on my planet. I've hacked and ruined so many computers that I was famous and called The Child Hacker. Rebel is a ridiculous name, given to me by the government. Well, like the Chinese culture, we have this second name given to us. Except we get it when we're ten years old instead of twenty."  
  
Tomoyo grimaced, "Are you saying that you -- That sucks major. You're branded for life because of that. Gosh that is so messed up."  
  
"I should bring you with me back to Aneli," he chuckled and said, "You would sure prove my relatives wrong. They are so afraid of me and my name… That is why I came here. There is no such discrimination. At least as a visitor. Actually, the Intergalactic Travelers Agency kept on stressing that."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked dreamily, her purple eyes were gazed over, thinking about flying in space, "May I go with you back to your planet?" 


End file.
